moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits
Credits is a core game mechanic in the Command & Conquer series, including mods such as Mental Omega. Overview The amount of current credits can be seen in the upper-right corner of the screen in-game. EVA will notify the player if their amount of credits is low ("Insufficient funds!"). Unlike in the original game, AI players will start with infinite credits. Despite this advantage, human players can exploit this (see below). If a player's espionage unit infiltrates an enemy's economy booster structure (such as the Soviet Industrial Plant), they will be able to see the enemy's total credit count by selecting said structure. Observers are able to see every player's total credits; this information can be found to the right of the screen (except AI players). Starting credits In the campaign, a fixed amount of credits will be given to the player, depending on the mission and chosen difficulty (the harder the difficulty, the lesser amount of starting credits). In skirmish, the amount of starting credits for each player (except computer players) can be customized before a match starts, ranging from 10000 to 50000. Spending credits * Creating buildings and units. Their cost can be found by hovering the cursor over their portrait. As the structure/unit is being created, credits will be drained until production is complete or canceled, where the spent credits will be refunded. Credits will drain faster if multiple structures/units are being created at the same time. * Using support powers that have a cost. Like structures and units, their cost can be found by hovering the cursor over their portrait. However, the credits spent are immediately deducted from the total credits. Support powers with prices cannot be used if the total credits is lower than the price. * Repairing structures with the Repair Wrench. The more buildings currently undergoing this process, the faster credits will be drained. * Repairing naval units with the Naval Shipyard. Repair operations will stop if there is insufficient credits. Earning credits * Extracting Ore with ore miners and finally depositing their load onto an Ore Refinery, processing ore to credits. This is the primary means of earning credits. Note that Ore can run out if a match lasts too long, so players are encouraged to find other sources of credits. * Capturing Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Deposit Banks. Capturing them the first time will generate a bonus fee for the owner. Afterwards, these structures will generate low amount of credits on intervals, but they can do so until the match has ended. Therefore, it is recommended to capture as many of these infinite sources of credits as possible. ** On a related note, economy booster structures can generate credits like a single Oil Derrick. * Ordering an espionage unit (e.g. Allied Spy) to infiltrate an enemy Ore Refinery, stealing $5000 as a result. This can be done endlessly, as long as the enemy has enough credits. EVA will notify if an infiltration is successful on either party ("Building infiltrated, cash stolen" if it is the player or simply "Cash stolen" if an enemy does this). ** As the AI has infinite credits, infiltrating AI-owned Ore Refineries is the best means to acquire credits in difficult matches, especially in Challenges. * Selling a structure, granting half of its cost as credits (e.g. selling a Pillbox, a defense that costs $400, grants $200). However, Construction Yards and Ore Refineries will only grant $750 and $300, respectively, which are lesser than normal. * Crates that are picked up by a player will occasionally grant $3000 . In the campaign, however, some crates are guaranteed to grant credits to the player. Aside from the campaign, picking up crates is an unreliable method of earning credits. * Each faction have their own unique methods of earning credits: ** The Allies can gain 25% more credits from mining operations after constructing an Ore Purifier. ** The Soviets can "sell" their infantry by sending them into a Field Bureau, granting 50% of an infantry's cost. ** The Soviet Union can gain "free" $3000 by using the Gear Change support power from the Industrial Plant. However, this shuts down all War Factories for a period of time. ** The Epsilon Army can "sell" their units by sending them into a Grinder. Mind-controlled units that are of no use to the Epsilon player are often recycled this way. ** The Epsilon have an additional option of draining credits from enemies, and it is by sending Invaders on enemy Ore Refineries. Credits will be steadily drained from the enemy's credit reserves as long as the Invader continues to use the parasite pull on the Ore Refinery. ** The Foehn can gain credits from killing enemies after constructing a Reprocessor. 25% of the value of a destroyed unit/building (50% for heroes and epic units) will be earned. Enemies killed by stationary defenses will not earn credits. Category:Gameplay